


Back one day

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

All was noise and light and pain, bright red and green like Christmas behind his eyes.

Then there was nothing.

Sirius thinks, irrationally, that he is back in Azkaban. It is dark and empty and cold. Perhaps he has fallen into one of those myths Remus used to tell while curled around him warm and sated in bed, tragedy then but a story. He will repeat some meaningless task forever, escaping over and over only to be returned at the end of the day. Or perhaps he will stay here, some vital organ torn away again and again.

Remus.

Sirius blinks, rubs his hand across his face, tries to stand. Perhaps it is another myth altogether. Perhaps the darkness and the cold is only a temporary sojourn. He will put in his time here, dutiful to the unknown, hope draining away only to be fed again in spring, in sun, in a return to Remus.

He pulls his cloak snug around his body, thin, tired, waiting. He is growing used to prisons. A small part of him is glad that he cannot see Remus here. He hopes that he does not live in winter.

Remus has had too much grey.


End file.
